Media objects, such as photographs, slides, documents and other types of media, often include image portions of varied lighting (e.g., some portions that are lighter or darker than other portions of the same media object). A scanned image of the media object oftentimes does not capture a desired level of detail and/or contrast for each of the different portions of the media object.